Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?
by tarnished glitter
Summary: Something happens to Mimi at the Cat Scratch Club...read to out what it is... Please review and let me know what you think! WARNING: Involves rape so don't read if you're sensitive to that sort of thing. **Updated 10/19**
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  I have no idea what was going through my mind when I decided to write this. I don't know whether or not to continue this, please review and let me know what you think! These characters belong to the amazing Jonathan Larson.

Mimi POV:

The Cat Scratch Club. That's where I work, where I have worked for the past three years. At first it was just an easy way for an eighteen year old high-school drop out to make enough money to support a growing drug addiction…but now, now that I'm twenty-one, clean, and in a steady relationship, I'm looking for something a little different.

            It's 12:00 now and I'm done for the night, chatting backstage with Winter and her new boyfriend Trent.

            "Winter!" Ginger struts backstage, motioning in our direction. "You're on, Hon."

            "See ya, Meems." Winter waves to us and then disappears through the backstage door where screaming and clapping can be heard from back here. I gather up my street clothes and look at my watch. Shit, it's 12:05 already and I told Roger I'd be back by midnight sharp. I don't want him to think I was out with Benny again, so instead of changing back into my street clothes like I usually do, I decide it would save time to just go home in what I'm wearing now: A tight vinyl mini skirt, knee-high platform boots with pointed heels, and a leather halter top. Not exactly decent but…I'm just three blocks away from home and anyway, I figure this will make up my being late again to Roger.

            I walk out of the club and start walking home when I hear a voice behind me.

            "Can I offer you a ride home?"

            I turn around, startled because I thought I was alone, and I see Winter's boyfriend, Trent, right behind me.

            "No thanks, I'm just three blocks away." I turn around again and begin to walk away when I feel a sharp hand on my shoulder turning me around.

            "Are you sure?" Trent backs me up against the brick wall of the alley I find myself standing in, and leans his body heavily against mine, his face much too close to comfort. I try to push him away but he's about a foot taller than me and at least thirty pounds heavier. I'm starting to get really scared now.

            "Aren't you going out with Winter?"

            He doesn't answer, just pushes me up further against the wall, making escape impossible. I suddenly feel a hand crawling up my thigh, under my skirt, and I begin to scream but am quickly silenced by his rough lips and his tongue being forced into my mouth.

            I find myself being pushed heavily onto the ground on my stomach and hear the sickening sound of vinyl and leather ripping. Then a body crushes heavily against my own, tearing inside me, and crushing me until I am barely able to breathe and am about to pass out from the pain. The blackness is creeping over me as muscles tear, souls are broken, and I let myself give into the sickening darkness that is enveloping me quickly.

Roger POV:

            I look at my watch, it's almost 1:30. I've been waiting here in the hallway in front of Mimi's apartment for an hour and a half and I'm really starting to get worried now. She's been late before, but usually not this late. I'm about to go upstairs and grab my coat to look for her when I hear soft sobs and familiar footsteps coming up the stairs.

            I have to gasp when I see Mimi. Her clothes are ripped, she's bruised all over, and her face is red and puffy, her makeup running in black rivers down her cheeks and pooling under her bloodshot eyes.

            "Shit, oh my God, Mimi, what the hell happened?"

            She looks almost frightened to see me and I go over to her, putting an arm around her to comfort her and to help her get to her apartment since she looks like she's in pain and having trouble walking. But as soon as I touch her she starts screaming and hitting me, begging me to get off and not hurt her.

Mimi POV:

            As soon as I saw Roger quickly approaching me I knew this wasn't going to be good. He put his arm around my waist and the second I felt his skin touch mine I was immediately jolted back to an hour ago. I'm in that alley again with Trent, being hurt, being violated, being raped. This isn't Roger's gentle touch anymore, it's Trent's violent one, his hands groping all over my body, ripping at my clothes, thrusting painfully into me…

            "Get off, please! Get away from me, please, please stop! Just go away, get fuck off of me!!" I scream and hit Trent, trying to bite him, kick him, anything to get him away from me. But he doesn't relent, he keeps pushing into me, keeps violating me until suddenly…suddenly I feel someone tear him away from me and I open my eyes and see…Mark? I'm suddenly thrown back into the present again, back in the hall in front of my apartment, face to face with Roger, looking wide eyed and terrified, Mark holding him back, obviously so he couldn't touch me anymore.

            Embarrassed and frightened, I turn around and run into my apartment, lock the door, and take a scalding bath, trying to wash away his touch, his scent, his presence…everything about tonight off of me. I scrub myself for a good hour or so and repeat the process, then finally get out and burn the clothes I was wearing tonight. I climb into bed, sobbing and having flashbacks throughout the entire night.

Roger POV:

            "Mark…shit, what the fuck just happened??" I turn to Mark, who gives me a funny look but says nothing, just stares at me, his expression a mixture of terror and disbelief. Finally, after a long while he speaks.

            "Rog…did you…she…Roger, she was bleeding."

            I look at him, not understanding what he's trying to say…or maybe just not wanting to.

            "There was blood all over the back of her skirt and her legs."

            I stare at him again but then it finally clicks. "Oh my God, oh my God, when I find out who did this to her…Mark, I'm gonna kill him! I'll rip his fucking throat out, I'll fucking castrate that sorry son of a bitch!!"

            "Rog, wait, calm down…" He's still holding me back, probably afraid that I'll go out and hunt down that bastard…if he wasn't, I probably would. "We don't even know if that's what happened yet, let's just wait, ok? We'll talk to Mimi first thing tomorrow and find out what happened. And then…then you can kill him."

            I turn around and stare at Mark, not believing that those words came out of his mouth. His expression is one of rage, I can see fire burning in his deep blue eyes. I don't ever think I've seen him this angry before. And if he's that angry, you can be pretty sure that I'm about to go out a commit a pretty violent homicide. But I don't, mainly only because Mark's grip on me is strong, preventing me from hunting down that son of a bitch and fucking ripping him apart.

            We sit down and wait for Mimi to come out of her apartment but she doesn't, and eventually Mark and I fall asleep in the hallway, waiting.


	2. Giving up my vices

A/N:  I finally updated! I won't be as long of a wait for the next chapter, I promise! 

Mimi POV:

            I wake up the next morning in my bed, which I realize is stained with a few spots of blood. It is when I get up and feel the pain in my backside that I remember what happened. I groan and get up to look in the mirror and shudder at the reflection staring back at me.

            My skin is pink, probably from scrubbing it so hard last night, and there are bruises around my mouth and chest.

            I sigh and look in my closet for something to wear today, even though I want nothing more than to just lay in bed and sleep all day. My wardrobe consists mostly of leather, vinyl, pleather, lace...and one pair of jeans that I hardly ever wear. But I take them off the rack and toss them on my bed, searching for a top. I'm looking for something baggy and concealing, but all my tops are very tight and revealing. I'm about to give up when I notice something balled up in the corner of my closet. I grab it and smile: it's one of Roger's sweatshirts. He must have left it over here one night. I slip it on and smile again. It's about two sizes too big for me, baggy and concealing...perfect.

            I get dressed and it hits me with sudden force that I have to work tonight. Well, there's no way I'm ever going back there again. And especially not to dance...to completely expose myself in front of dozens of strange, unfamiliar, sleazy men. I shudder just at the thought. I honestly can't comprehend why I've been doing it as long as I have.

            I pick up the phone to call my boss to let him know I'm not coming tonight. Or better yet, I might as well just quit altogether.

Roger POV:

            I wake up the next morning to the sound of Mimi's voice through her door. I feel a weight on my shoulder and notice that Mark's head is resting on it, he must have fallen asleep on me. I shove him off, waking him up in the process.

            He yawns. "Mmm...What's going on?'

            But before I have time to address his question the door swings open and I see Mimi standing in front of me wearing...my sweatshirt? I'm shocked and a little scared to see her dressed like this, when she usually wears much more...revealing...clothes.

            She looks shocked too. "What are you doing out here?"

            "We wanted to talk to you, we were worried."

            She glares at me. "Well, I'm fine." When I don't answer she puts her hands on what I assume must be her hips...though it's hard to tell through the bulk of my sweatshirt. "You can go home now."

            Now it's Mark's turn to try. "Mimi, what happened last night?"

            "Nothing...I was just...upset." 

            She turns around and starts to walk away again when I say, "Mimi, you have to get checked out. You might need stitches."

            She whirls around and glares at me, her deep brown eyes digging into me with suspicion, fear, and fury. "What the hell do you mean?"

            "We um...well..." I stare at the floor, pretending to be very interested in the stain on the otherwise beige carpeting. "Weknowwhathappened."

            She lowers her eyebrow in angry suspicion and walks over to me slowly. "What are you talking about?" she asks very quietly.

            I don't answer, knowing all too well how Mimi gets when she's as angry as she is now. Mark, unfortunately, doesn't know the dangers of Mimi's rage and looks her right in the eye as he says, "We know what happened Mimi. You can stop pretending, we know you were raped."

            At the word "raped" a fire ignites in her eyes and then quickly dies out, replaced by a look of immense fear and panic. "N-no..." she stutters. "You don't know what you're fucking talking about...that's not what happened..."

            I answer quietly. "Please, Mimi. Your clothes were almost completely torn apart, you flipped out when I just touched you, and...and you were bleeding. So either you go with us to the hospital willingly or we'll call the cops to make sure you get the help you need, and they'll file a report. So it's up to you, because either way, you're going to the hospital...with or without your cooperation."

            She pauses for a second, considering this. Finally, she looks up at me again and glares, but I know she's given in.

            "Will you come with us?"

            She shoots me another withering look but then finally nods her head in compliance.

            "You won't tell the cops, right?"

            "Why wouldn't you want us to, Mimi?" Mark asks.

            "I just want to forget about this, okay? I don't want to call any more attention to it than I have already…I just want to go on with my life and forget this ever happened."

            "Mimi," I begin, "you know you can't just forget about it. It won't go away if you just pretend it never happened."

            I stop when she glares at me again. "Listen, that's what I want, okay? It didn't happen to you, you don't know shit. Let's just go to the hospital and get this over with."

            I'm kind of shocked at Mimi's demeanor. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry or aggressive before. Sure, we've gotten into our share of fights and I've definitely gotten on the wrong side of her anger before but I don't think I've ever seen her like this. I swear, if I ever find that jack-ass-son-of-a-bitch that did this to my poor Mimi…well, lets just say that he'll _never be able to do this to anyone ever again._

Mark POV:

            As Roger waits in the hall with Mimi, I go in her apartment to use the phone and call Collins, telling him to meet us at the hospital in a half hour. Mimi's going to kill me when she finds out I told Collins what happened but I have no other choice, considering neither me or Roger have the money to pay the hospital bills, and I'm sure that Mimi doesn't either.

            Ten minutes later, we're sitting in a cab, making our way to the hospital. The driver keeps shooting glances at Mimi and I notice that she looks more than a little uncomfortable. 

            I nudge Roger to see if he notices too but before anyone has the chance to do anything, we stop at a traffic light and Mimi jumps out of the cab and takes off running down the street. Me and Roger jump out too to run after her, but not before Roger gives the driver a little reminder that it's not polite to stare at other women.

            As I look back in the direction of the taxi, I see the driver holding a hand to his swelling eye, and laugh in spite of myself. Roger turns around to glare at me and I clear my throat quickly and keep running, trying to catch up with Mimi.

            Suddenly, I hear sirens behind us and two policemen come up quickly behind me and Roger, telling us to stop running and put our hands in the air. They must think we're trying to hurt Mimi or something…well, I don't blame them, considering the frightful look on Mimi's face and how fast she's running, desperately trying to escape us.

            I do as I'm told and put my hands in the air as one of the policemen frisks me but Roger keeps running, full speed, and the second policeman finally catches up and pounces on him.

Roger POV:

            I suddenly feel a heavy weight pinning me to the ground and holding my hands behind my back. Feels like someone has been having a few too many doughnuts.

            "Get the hell off me! Mimi! Get back here," I scream, in a desperate attempt not to lose Mimi. The fat policeman all of a sudden yanks me up by my wrists and I struggle in his grip.

            "Let me go! You have to get her, she has to go to the hospital!" I say frantically as I try to free myself from his grasp.

            Suddenly, I feel the presence of someone behind me and I twist around to see Mark and the other policeman standing right behind me.

            "Let him go, Rob," the guy with Mark says. "They're trying to get their friend to the hospital."

            After a lot of explaining, the two cops let us ride with them, sirens blaring, as we try to find Mimi. We finally catch up with her after about ten minutes and decide, considering the circumstance and the fact that all of us are men, that the best thing to do would be to call an ambulance and let them take Mimi to the hospital and the policemen would escort us there.

            I get out of the car and approach Mimi slowly but she backs away defensively, looking scared and frightened, like a lost child. I put my hands up in the air to show her that I won't hurt her and she stops retreating but still stands a good five feet away from me.

            "Mimi," I begin, "I'm not going to hurt you okay? Don't be scared of me…I'm Roger, remember?"

            She scowls. "I know who the fuck you are."

            "I'm not that bastard Meems, I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to help you. Will you come with us?"

            She hesitates for a second before shaking her head again.

            I sigh.  "If you don't come with us I'll just call an ambulance… either way, you're going to the hospital whether you like it or not."

            After a lot of arguing, yelling, cursing and screaming I finally get Mimi into the car, though she stays quite a distance away from me, Mark, and the two cops in the front seat as we drive away to the hospital.


	3. Going Back To Normal

A/N:  This one's for Laura… And her mom, who I hope will be better soon.

            "Roger Davis?" a deep voice calls out, and I practically jump from my chair rushing over to the man in the white coat who had called out my name.

            "Yes, that's me. How is she?"

            Mark and I had been sitting in the hospital's waiting room for over two hours and no one has told us anything so far. I've been going out of my mind worrying and, judging by the look on Mark's face, he's no better off than me.

            "Well, we gave her nine stitches, and physically, she's going to be fine. I want to keep her overnight though, just to make sure…"

            "Physically?"

            "Well, I think she's still in a state of shock. But once it sinks in, she mat have some problems dealing with it later on."

            "So she _was_ raped…" I state quietly, not ready to say the words aloud just yet.

            The doctor looks down and nods. "I encouraged her to file a report but she refuses to even admit that it happened."

            "Well than how do you know it _did_?" I exclaim, beginning to grow angry. Did he just assume that she was raped? It might not even be the case, and here is _assuming_? 

            "There is a lot of bruising on the back of her legs that couldn't have come from anything else, and…"

            "Can I see her?" I interrupt, not wanting to hear the rest. I don't think I _can_ hear the rest.

            Next to me, I hear Mark's quick intake of breath and I turn to look at him, realizing that he's obviously struggling to hold back tears. I put a hand on his shoulder as the doctor tells us what room she is in and then Mark and I quietly walk down the hall together to Mimi's room.

            "Why would someone do this to her?" Mark asks when we're alone. "Why would they want to do this to _anyone_?"

            "I don't know," I respond quietly. "But I swear to God, if I ever find the bastard that did this to her…"

            I don't finish my statement though because suddenly Mark claps his hand over my mouth and motions to the room in front of us.

            "This is her room."

            I nod and detach Mark's hand from my mouth as I walk inside the room. My heart nearly catches in my throat when I see Mimi visibly tense the second she sees Mark and I.

            Staying as far from her as possible, in an effort to make her feel a little more comfortable, I ask, "How're you doing, Meems?"

            Mimi shrugs and looks away. "I'm fine, I guess. I mean, considering..."

            I nod, not needing to ask what she means by that. "Why didn't you tell the doctor what happened?"

            "Because!" she exclaims, throwing her arms in the air, as if I had asked the most ridiculous question ever. "Would you want everyone knowing if something like that happened to you?"

            "Well…no. But, I mean, I'd want to file a report. I'd want to get the bastard locked up for life."

            Mimi sighs and stares down at the sterile white sheets on her bed. "Roger, you don't understand. I just want to go on with the rest of my life… I just want to forget about it, okay?"

            Her eyes dig into mine, pleading for understanding, and I sigh. "Mimi, you just can't _forget_ something like this…"

            "How the fuck would you know?" she screams, and Mark literally flinches. I don't think he's ever seen Mimi like this, when she's this upset or angry. I, however, am used to it and remain calm. Usually I would yell back, but under the circumstances, I don't think it would help.

            So, trying as hard as I can to stay under control and to not lose my temper, I reply, "No, I don't know what it's like. But the doctor said…"

            "I don't care what the fucking doctor said! He doesn't know me, he doesn't know what's best for me! _I_do, and I want to stop dwelling on this! I just want to go on with the rest of my life? Is that _okay_ with you?"

            Frustrated, I turn around and clench my fists, and it's taking every ounce of me not to yell back. "Mimi," I growl, "Don't you want to see anything happen to the guy that did this to you?"

            She turns her head angrily and says with forced calmness, "I don't even know who it was."

            "Bullshit."

            "Roger, I said I don't want to report him!! Please, just let it be! I've had a really fucking bad day, I just want to be alone now, okay?"

            "Fine. Whatever, it's your life," I state, turning on my heels.

            I'm almost out the door when I hear the pained whisper. "Wait."

            The hurt in her voice shakes my resolve and I turn around, forgetting about being angry. "What?"

            "I'm… I'm sorry. It's just been a," she stops and laughs almost bitterly, "really, really bad day. I didn't mean to yell, I just…" She stops and that is when I notice the tears welling up in her beautiful, deep brown eyes.

            I walk over to her bed to comfort her, but I step back when I see her tense up. "I know. I know, and I'm sorry for yelling but… I just can't stand to think that this guy is going to get away with this."

            Wiping a tear that slides down her cheek, Mimi replies tearfully, "I didn't even know him, Rog. Even if I wanted to report him I couldn't. I wouldn't know who to report!"

            I nod, not fully believing her, but not wanting to press the issue all the same.

            "Listen, the doctor says you have to stay here tonight…"

            "I know." She pauses for a second before continuing. "Roger?"

            I'm almost throw back by the pain that seeps through in her voice. The word was choked out and I know that she's trying to look strong in front of me. I want to go over to her more than anything and hug her, to take her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder, to sob in my chest, but after yesterday's events I know better than that. So instead, trying to conceal the hurt in my own voice, I whisper, "Yeah?"

            "I'm sorry about all of this… I mean, the money…" She lets her voice trail off and bows her head as she finally allows herself to cry.

            "God Mimi, don't worry about that. And don't apologize, it's not your fault."

            She nods and looks up, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks blackened with the rivers of tears, darkened by mascara, that flow down them. "I know. But still…I'm sorry."

            I'm about to tell her again that none of this is her fault, but before I can a nurse enters the room and says, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over now. You can come back tomorrow at 12:00."

            I sigh and clench my fists again, this time not in anger. No, this time it is in sadness and frustration, and a defense to keep myself from crying. I, at least have to be strong. I have to let her know that I can be strong and take care of her, get her through this.

            So, raising an eyebrow at her and holding out my arms, asking the silent question, she nods hesitantly and I slowly make my way over to the bed and engulf her in an embrace.

            It only lasts a second though, because she immediately pulls away and stiffens.

            I sigh and back away, blowing her a kiss as I walk out the door with Mark with the promise of returning first thing in the morning.

            As I walk out the double doors of the hospital Mimi's words keep ringing in my head.

            _I just want to go back to my normal life…_

            Even as the words resound through my mind, though, I know that life from now on is going to be anything but normal…


End file.
